Plagues of Fiore
The Plagues of Fiore was a Wandering band of Dark Mages who lead a semi-cult that will one day rid the world of injustice. They wandered the Mid-Western region of Fiore going from town to town searching for followers and attempting to destroy any legal guild or mage that stands in their way. History The members of the Plagues were all members of the disbanded guild: Circus Megamacho. After the three of them and their "brother" Carnivora Setsunoku murdered their adoptive father and ringmaster Jeremoth Megamacho, Shinichi fled the scene leaving Affonso, Lew, and Carnivora to be captured by the Royal Guard and be put on trial for Jeremoth's murder. Shinichi then started creating his cult while the three others "rotted" in the Royal Prison. Five Years Later After Affonso, Lew, and Carnivora had finally paid their depts to society, they went back to the last place they set up the tent last, outside of Blur Valley. All members of the guild reunited and explained where they would go from this time; everyone except Shinichi, who had not yet returned. Affonso and Lew would stay at the tent and wait for Shinichi's return. He eventually did return, but with the new look and a new motive; since Shinichi had been isolated from the world in a dark corner of the land, he had begun to believe that the darkness was the new light. Shinichi had created gods, a new mythology, and a way of worshiping it; it included a new way of living. Affonso and Lew were, at first, impartial to the idea, but since they wanted revenge on the injustices that were put against them, they decided to follow Shinichi. Shinichi agreed to include the destruction of those who put injustice on anything or anyone in his new religion. Shinichi taught his two new followers the ways of "the Plague." Aftermath After the cult of the Plague fell, Shinichi and all of his followers were arrested. Shinichi, Affonso and Lew, who were considered the leaders of the whole operation were sent to prison for ten years. Members shinichiEDT.png|Shinichi Ambrose - Leader (Executioner) affonso.jpg|Affonso Rollins - Brains (Jury) lewEDT.png|Lew Reigns - Brawn (Judge) Strength Since all the Plagues are former S-Class Mages, they all exude extreme power and unparralleled strength. They have given many guilds around the midwest much trouble, and even if they somehow beat the Plagues, many mages are never quite the same. Trivia *All the members have the mindsets of many current day pro wrestlers. **Shinichi would have the mind of Bray Wyatt, Affonso would have the mind of Curtis Axel, and Lew would have the mind of Ryback. *The theme of the Plagues is Live in Fear by Jim Johnston *Their battle theme is Special Op also by Jim Johnston *Currently, their cult is practiced by 3,000 people in the midwest. This includes families with children and elderly. *All members of the cult act as members of a court room. Shinichi is the Executioner and leads the cult, Lew is the judge and chooses whether to leave the "defendant" alive or to send him to the executioner (he usually doesn't let them live), and Affonso is the jury and finds a final verdict. The cult followers are the spectators. Category:Factions Category:Disbanded Guilds